


It's the risk that we take the decisions we make

by goat_s



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, doyoung is going crazy, same bro, uhhh a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 20:27:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12043647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goat_s/pseuds/goat_s
Summary: dongyoungs mad dash through the neighbors yard leads him face to face with a giant dog and a very cute boy.





	It's the risk that we take the decisions we make

**Author's Note:**

> another mess,,, where i live its normal to see kids running through your backyard and everyone's backyard is connected so like.. its normal yeah... i felt like this yesterday and bam wrote this ( except i dont run when im stressed bc asthma+running=bad)... sorry for the shitty-ness its unbeta'ed bc HA who has time for that lmao. I don't usually write stuff like this usually the stuff i write is WAYY better but.. dialogue ugh idk any ways.... enjoy? ( also the title is from skimming stones by seafret u should check them Out)

 

dongyoung is going insane, or so he thinks. he can't stop moving and there is this giant pillow of unrest in his chest, a pillow filled with lead and dynamite.  
If he sees another question asking about the rotation of Pentagon XYZ he is going to either hurl or smash his laptop into a thousand pieces.  
he's taken multiple breaks and has answered three math questions in the past hour, it's his last subject of the day so he is trying hard to press though but man is it hard.

He scrolled down and saw the fourth question asking about the rotation of Pentagon XYZ he slammed his computer shut, wincing when it made a slap and realizes he probably just broke something. Oh well, dongyoung is over it! He jumps up from his seat causing the chair to fall over and hurriedly put a pair of flip flops on, who fuckin cares about his appearance he's going to go crazy if he doesn't leave the house right now.

Dashing outside he ran pell mell down the street narrowly missing a kid on a bike and an old lady watering her flowers, he cut through yards and ran from dogs. hopping over multiple fences and almost getting his head cut off by a clothes line, he fell into a pool and then. stopped. there in the yard he had just entered was a giant dog, it looked hungry too.  
dongyoung can't back up, there's an angry man back there with a shotgun probably ready to blast his head off but if he goes forward he might get eaten alive. as soon as his foot slides forward the dog lunges and dongyoung in a moment of pure terror shimmies up the nearest tree scraping his knees and hands in the process.

the tree happens to be conveniently smack dab in the middle of the yard right where the big glass windows of the house face. it is there in that tree that he spots a pink haired boy staring through the big glass windows, the boy is still in his pajamas even if it's 5 pm he's standing there a shocked expression on his face and what dongyoung presumes to be orange juice dribbling down his chin. Unfortunately, he is close enough to the windows to also see that the boy is very very attractive and dongyoung is suddenly aware he himself is also in his pajamas, probably the rattiest pair he has, with bed hair and one flip flop on his foot. the other had broken and he had tossed it off leaving the pool.

dongyoung and the boy have an awkward moment of eye contact and then the boy sets down his glass and disappears from view. a moment later he reappears in the back yard and oh now he's patting his thigh and calling out " Petunia! come here, girl! come here!" and dongyong is shocked because the pretty boy has a pretty voice and the dog is a girl? named Petunia? after the pretty boy has the dog chained up to a metal pole he approaches the tree and looks up at dongyoung. he stares at him for a while as if dongyoung is a monkey in the wild.

then he speaks "hey um sorry about that do you want to come in for some orange juice?"

dongyoung licks his lips and croaks out a shaky "sure" shimmies down the tree and before you can say "pretty boy" is inside the house.

"um hey I'm taeyong" the pretty boy tells him and dongyoung mutters his name in response.

"why were you running?" taeyong asks.

"because I was tired" dongyoung replies, and then bursts into laughter at how ridiculous that sounds.

"Because you were tired?" taeyong giggles. he fucking giggles and dongyoung looses it all over again.

so the sun sets, and the giant dog barks and two boys dressed in ratty pajamas and bed hair laugh in the kitchen.


End file.
